The present invention relates to a hex wrench assembly that has a reinforcement protrusion through which the passages for receiving hex wrenches are defined such that the thickness between two adjacent passages are strong enough.
A conventional hex wrench assembly is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a tubular body 1 which has a plurality of open recesses 13 defined radially in one end of the body 10 and each open recess 13 communicates a passage 12 which shares a common axis with the open recess 13. A head of a hex wrench 11 is received in the passage 12 and the handle 112 extends out from the open recess 13. A user may hold the body 1 and rotates the body 1 about the axis of the handle 112 of the hex wrench 11. However, the thickness of the wall that separates the adjacent two open recesses 13 could be too thin if either one of the two adjacent open recesses 13 is for a large size hex wrench 11 to be received. The thin wall is not durable for a large stress applied onto it and could be broken during rotating the body 1 to tighten or loosen a bolt.
The present invention intends to provide a hex wrench assembly which includes an annular protrusion extending radially outward from a mediate portion of the tubular body and an open recess communicating with a passage is ended at the protrusion. A hex wrench is received in the passage and the open recess.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is a hex wrench assembly which includes a tubular body having a plurality of passages defined therein and a plurality of recesses are defined radially in an outer periphery of the body. Each recess shares a common axis of respective one of the passages. A reinforcement protrusion extends radially outward from an outer periphery of the body. A plurality of hex wrenches each have a head and a handle, wherein the handle or the head is inserted in one of the passages or the recesses.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.